


Soft and Simple

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Kris have their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Simple

It was after their third date when they shared their first kiss.  Kris had been sure he was doing something wrong and that was why Anthony hadn’t kissed him yet.  Lucky for him, he was far from wrong.  Instead, Anthony was simply waiting for the perfect time.

 

After dinner, they made their way back to Millennium Park.  Kris was sure that Anthony had it planned.  They had stopped in practically the same spot they had after their first date.  This time, instead of simply standing there and talking, Anthony takes Kris’s hand.  Kris couldn’t believe how nervous he had gotten after such a simply gesture; when Anthony turned him toward him, his nerves escalated even more.  He knew what was coming.  He'd been right. 

 

Anthony had leaned close and kissed him softly.  Kris was hesitant at first but quickly relaxed into it.  It had stayed a soft, simple kiss.  And that’s just the way it should have been.  It was the perfect kiss.  That first kiss led to many more kisses; kisses that continued to make Kris weak in the knees.  What was it that Anthony did to make him like that?  After several more kisses, Kris stopped trying to figure it out.


End file.
